medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Waffen S.S.
The Waffen S.S. is an enemy commonly seen in the Medal of Honor series, mostly in later levels where they replace the Heer Infantry as standard German soldiers. = Medal of Honor and Underground '' = The SS make appearances in both games as guards to doors that the player must either kill or trick with their false papers to open doors. = ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault = General description The Waffen-SS appear in all levels except the North African mission, due in part by Rommel famously refusing the SS in his Afrika Corps. They are much more elite and better armored than the Heer infantry, and are much more tactful and prioritize both the player and any allies in their area. Weapons The Waffen-SS use the same weapons as their Heer counterparts, with the sole exception of the StG-44, which is used exclusively by them. *Karabiner 98 Kurz *MP40 *Gewehr 43 (Seen only in the expansion packs) *StG-44 *Walther P38 (Used only by Officers) *MG42 (Mounted only) Appearance The Waffen-SS are better equipped than the Heer Infantry, and thus have different appearances, most notably the black uniforms and the distinct camouflage worn by the Waffen-SS soldiers. x.m.s.DE - Waffen Shutze.jpg|Waffen-SS soldier character model. x.m.3.axis_gbt_rottenfuhrur.jpg|Waffen-SS Alternate character model. x.m.1.german_mtv_heavygunner.jpg|Waffen-SS Machine gunner. x.m.4.german_waffenss_nco.jpg|Waffen-SS NCO. x.m.s.DE - Elite Sentry.jpg|SS Elite sentry. x.m.s.DE - Elite Officer.jpg|SS Elite Sentry officer. x.m.s.DE - Waffen Officer.jpg|Waffen-SS Officer. x.m.s.DE - Panzer Shutze.jpg|SS Panzer Tanker. x.m.s.DE - Panzer Obershutze.jpg|SS Panzer Tanker in black uniform. x.m.s.DE - Panzer Tank Commander.jpg|SS Tank commander. x.m.s.DE - German Scientist.jpg|SS Scientist. = Medal of Honor: Frontline = Waffen S.S soldier General description These soldiers appear first in the level: "Rough Landing". They are dressed in Orange-Black Camo Smocks and are seen wielding the same weapons as their Heer counterparts who make an appearance in the level. MOH_Frontline_SS.jpg|The several models of SS normal troops seen in Frontline. moh_17.jpg|Waffen S.S. in gray uniform ssofficer.jpg|An S.S Officer. sstrooper.jpg|An S.S Stormtrooper Weapons *MP40 *Karabiner 98 Kurz *StG-44 (Seen using in "Arnhem Knights" and "Stealing the Show") *Walther P38 (Seen in use by mortar crews late in the level "Rough Landing") *Melee *Model 24 Stielhandgranate Leibstandarte S.S. Bodyguards General description These soldiers are much tougher than the Waffen S.S. and Heer units seen in early levels, taking one full magazine from an StG-44 or four melee hits to kill. They are only seen in the levels "A Chance Meeting", "Riding Out the Storm", and "Stealing the Show". They wear black Allgemeine S.S. uniforms and are always using MP40s. They serve as Sturmgeist's bodyguards. Weapons *MP40 *Melee = Medal of Honor: European Assault = Waffen S.S. soldier General description These soldiers appear in many of the theatres in Medal of Honor: European Assault. They are usually dressed in their grey-green uniforms and caps, and wield the same weapons as the normal Heer. Weapons *MP40 *Karabiner 98 Kurz *StG-44 *Melee *Model 24 Stielhandgranate Behaviour These soldiers have better reactions than the Heer, as well as better equipment earlier on. They will use cover and blindfire, as well as provide support for their allies. They react much faster to grenades and enemy fire. They also toss grenades more often. Fighting against them While they are better fighters than the Heer, they are still not too difficult. They, along with the other German infantry, will prioritize the player, over his or her allies, which can allow an ally to easily take one of them out. Peeking is also a good tactic when fighting them. = Medal of Honor: Airborne = In Airborne, they begin to replace the normal Heer Infantry during Mission four. Waffen Infantry General Description The Waffen Infantry are the standard soldiers for Operations "Neptune" and "Market Garden". They are more skilled and are more resilient than the Heer Infantry, with 120 health, and carry MP40 submachine guns. They wear a yellow and green camo uniform and helmet. Weapons *MP40 *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics These soldiers are much better combatant than the previous, they are faster and much better at seeking cover, as well as having better reflexes and aim. They will lob grenades every once in a while, with better precision, to flush the player from cover, and blindfire more efficiently compared to the other opponents. In addition, they will support each other with suppressing fire. Fighting against them To fight these soldiers, it is best to move quickly from cover and peek around corners and over cover to expose the least amount of the player as possible, while taking shots at the enemy, particularly when one of them is moving from cover or fleeing from grenades. Waffen Officer General description Wearing yellow and green uniform and cap, and wielding an StG-44 assault rifle, these foes are deadly at higher difficulties. Weapons *StG-44 *Stiehandgranate *Melee Common tactics Much like the normal Waffen infantry, these soldiers will blindfire more often, throw grenades more often and with better precision, and move from cover to cover faster and more efficiently than previous combatants. They will support fellow Waffen soldiers with suppressing fire. Fighting against them These foes can be quite dangerous when faced in groups. Thankfully, they are not commonly found in groups, but found leading groups of normal Waffen infantry into battle. Thus, the same general tactics apply. The player should move quickly from cover to cover and expose as little of themselves as possible via peeking around corners and over cover, while picking off exposed soldiers. against them. Waffen Senior Trooper General Description These soldiers wear the uniform of the other Waffen, but with a dark grey hood and cap. They are snipers, and are very rare to find, being found only twice throughout the campaign. Weapons *Gewehr 43 sniper *Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics They sit back and snipe at the player, and can do a fairly good amount of damage per shot. Fighting against them These soldiers are relatively easy to kill. The player can simply pick them off from a distance or get in close while landing and kill them. Waffen Storm Leader General description Waffen Storm Leaders have the same loadout as the Waffen Officers, only they wear a black uniform and a cap (not in photo but in-game), have 200 health, and are much more efficient when compared to the normal Waffen soldiers. They are most commonly found on the mission "Der Flakturm" and "Varsity". Weapons *StG-44 *Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics These soldiers are perhaps the most skilled soldiers in the game. They will move from cover to cover very well and quickly, they are deadly accurate, they support their comrades with suppressing fire, blindfire, and lob grenades quite often. They are perhaps only bested in terms of deadliness, if not finesse, by the deadly Nazi Storm Elites. Fighting against them The best way for a player to fight these troops is to emanate them. Moving as fast as possible from cover to cover, followed by peeking over cover and around corners to fire, lobbing grenades as often as possible, and trying to make every shot count are what can easily defeat these elite soldiers. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne enemies Category:Factions Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault enemies